


still, I love to look in your eyes

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Series: Blood and Fire [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sister-Sister Relationship, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: Equalist leader Amon and Councilwoman Taraka have a perfectly nice day in which nothing awful happens.





	still, I love to look in your eyes

Even as a child, she thought their names were silly— _rhyming_ , really? They weren’t even twins. Yet Amon was no better, not after a day of  _your heroine Amon!_ and thinking out every possible contingency with  _yes Amon_ and  _are you sure_ _Amon_ ringing in her ears, the Lieutenant’s unthinking devotion scraping at her nerves. After all that, it was a relief to lock herself into her apartment, hear her sister call out, “Nataka?”

Silly name or not, it was her own; it was  _her_. She shed Amon in the time it took her to toss the mask onto a chair, smiling at Taraka.

“Everything’s on schedule,” she said.

Taraka’s faintly worried expression cleared. “Good. I thought something might have gone wrong—”

“Hiroshi Sato felt the need to bare his soul to me,” said Nataka. “Again. Is there anything to eat?”

“I wasn’t sure when you’d be back, but I left some noodles for you on the table. I could order—”

“No, it’ll be fine.”

Nataka strode over to the table, perching on one of the rough wooden stools they’d acquired. Taraka’s house was more comfortable, but it was also watched by someone or other at all times, so Nataka avoided it. Even Taraka herself didn’t live there; it was simply part of her own mask. A very large, very expensive part.

Taraka drifted over as Nataka began eating.

“Are you going to need me for anything? It’ll be difficult to get away for the next few days.”

Nataka shook her head. “You know what you need to do. Just keep doing it.” Belatedly, she noticed the shadows drooping under Taraka’s eyes, the lines that showed when she was tired. “It doesn’t have to be  _constant_ , just enough to stir up support. Are you up to it? You look terrible.”

“Thank you!" 

Nataka ignored that. "You should eat more regularly—and get some sleep, too.”

“I got five hours last night,” said Taraka, stifling a yawn. “That’s five hours more than  _you_.”

Nataka shrugged.

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve got a gift for aggravating people.” Taraka grinned. “Just ask Tenzin.”

“I don’t need to,” said Nataka, so dryly that a second passed before Taraka smacked the side of her head. Despite herself, Nataka laughed. “Go to sleep, little sister. You’ll have a pack of ravening reporters after you tomorrow.”

Taraka grimaced, but nodded and headed for the door. On the step, she paused and glanced over her shoulder.

“You should get some rest, too.”

Nataka just sighed. “ _Goodnight_ , Taraka.”


End file.
